


Untitled

by datleggy



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Temporary Blindness, Tumblr Prompt, blind!buck, disclaimer: the actual prompt itself is the LAST like paragraph of this fic, this.......got away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datleggy/pseuds/datleggy
Summary: prompt: After receiving a bad hit to the head during a rescue, Buck has to temporarily wear glasses. He might be unhappy about it, but Eddie loves them.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 16
Kudos: 704





	Untitled

Eddie feels the air get knocked right from his lungs---one moment Buck is turning around to give the all clear, there’s no one left in the building that needs saving and they can start towards the exit---the next there’s a giant pillar _swinging_ right towards him. 

Eddie screams the words “ _WATCH OUT_!” as loudly and as frantically as he can, even runs towards the danger, hoping against all hope that he can make it across the room and push Buck out of the way just at the nick of time. 

But he’s too far and all he can do is run, uselessly, breathless, and watch as Buck realizes only a moment before the pillar _drags_ him up off his feet, ricocheting his body hard against the wall to the side of him. 

* * *

There’s a tremendous fog of smoke now intertwining with the debris from the fallen pillar, blocking all sight. 

“Man down! Call another ambulance, stat!” Eddie yells into his radio comm, the blood in his veins thrumming as he clears a path to Buck’s side. “Please please please,” he begs--he can’t see a thing and the room is steadily getting hotter and hotter-- “Buck! Buck where are you!? Buck!” he calls out, “Buck!” 

“Eddie!” 

The sound of Buck’s voice instantly calms Eddie and he follows it like a beacon. “Buck! I’m right here!” he practically falls to his knees in front of Buck. He’s absolutely covered in debris from the pillar, head to toe, besides the side of his face--it’s caked with blood. 

“Can you get up?” 

Buck nods, dazed. “Yeah, I think so.” 

He can. But just barely. Eddie takes most of his weight, pulling him across the building and to the exit. They nearly run right into another pillar and Buck coughs out an uneasy, “Can’t see shit.” Eddie agrees, squeezing his shoulder and steering them forward---he can barely see his hand in front of his face with all the smoke. 

“Hold on, man, we’re almost there.” 

The Captain, Hen and Chim are already at the door, helping Eddie carry a half-conscious Buck out into the hallway and downstairs, for which Eddie’s entirely grateful for. By the time they’re safely outside the building has started to collapse into itself completely. 

“He’s bleeding, I think he’s got a head wound. I didn’t check anywhere else, though.” Eddie announces, giving Hen and Chim a rundown as they place Buck down on a gurney and begin to check him over for any broken bones. 

Buck groans in pain as Chim cleans the blood away to get a better look at the sustained injury. “It’s not too bad, buddy,” Chim reassures him, “Head wounds bleed like a bitch but it’s not too deep.” 

Eddie sighs in relief, his tight grip on Buck’s free hand loosening up a bit. 

Buck blinks a few times, trying to clear out the dust and debris, after Hen gently swipes away the rest of the grime on his face. “Are we still in the building?” he asks, confused. 

“What?” Chim stops the IV of fluids he’s about to put in. “No. We’re---we’re outside.” Chim starts to think maybe Buck did get a harder hit to the noggin than he originally considered, from the wound. Maybe he has a concussion. 

“I---I can’t see...” Buck admits, his voice cracking at the end. 

Bobby’s orders after that reveal are succinct. Get Buck to the nearest hospital, ASAP. Nobody wastes any time. Eddie rides in the back with Buck and Chim, trying to get a reaction from a nearly catatonic Buck, at this point. Watching how quickly Buck shuts down is almost scarier than having to watch him get knocked down at the scene. 

When asked if he’d like anyone in the room with him for the examination and stitches, Buck declines with a shake of his head, wincing but adamant. Though they all protest, Bobby shushes the team with a stern look and nods in acceptance. “Buck, we’re right out here ok? We’re not going anywhere, you have my word.” he says. 

Buck doesn’t respond and lets himself be rolled away inside the ER. 

Several moments later a nurse comes out into the waiting room and smiles when she spots the firefighters---all in full gear, still--- “Captain Nash?” 

“What happened, what’s wrong?” Bobby stands at attention, hands clammy with nerves. It hasn’t been more than fifteen, maybe twenty minutes since they took Buck, they couldn’t have done anything too extensive, right? But Bobby has been a firefighter for a very long time, and he knows that even those with seemingly none fatal injuries brought to hospitals sometimes turn out to be the most deadly. 

“Mr. Buckley asked for you. Would you like to follow me?” 

Some of the tension in his shoulders---and everyone else’s for that matter---bleeds out. “Yes, yes, absolutely. Lead the way, please.” He turns to his team to assure them, though of what, he’s not too certain himself, but they’re already pushing him to go, _go already_ , they don’t want Buck alone right now. 

“Alright, here we are, I’m going to get the doctor back over here and we can continue.” the nurse informs Bobby. 

From what the Captain can see, it looks as though Buck only needed a few stitches to the injury on the side of his skull, thankfully. The doctor did a good job with the patchwork; he doubts it’ll leave much of a scar, even. This is good, Bobby tells himself, trying not to focus on the giant elephant in the room. 

“Hey Buck, I’m here.” Bobby says, entering the room. 

Buck faces the door, sightless and clearly startled. “Bobby?” It’s Bobby, of course it’s Bobby, he’d know that voice anywhere, but knowing that his Captain is right here, in the exact same room as him and Buck can’t reach out with the confidence with which he normally would, hurts. 

Buck might be a never afraid to run into a burning building kind of man, but right now, propped up on the cold linoleum examination table, alone and looking so incredibly lost, Bobby can only see a scared kid. He’s at his side within two large strides. “Yeah, it’s me bud, I’m right here.” Bobby wraps an arm around Buck and gently pulls him into a hug. 

Buck is stiff as a rock for half a second before melting against the Captain’s chest and hiding his face. “I’m scared.” he says, the words muffled and soft. 

“I know. And that’s _ok_ , you’re alive and we’re all here for you, you know I’m always gonna’ be here for you, no matter what, don’tcha?” 

“You promise?” Buck’s breath hitches and it breaks what’s left of Bobby’s heart. 

Of course the doctor chooses that very moment to interrupt. He starts the examination of Buck’s eyes immediately and calls for an MRI just in case the lack of vision is in fact being caused by the head wound, though it’s improbable, he tells the two firefighters, because as Chimney assessed in the field, the injury isn’t too deep, not enough to cause any real damage, at least. 

Bobby stays with him throughout the entire process, keeping him more or less calm, reassuring him in soothing tones. It’s roughly an hour or so before they’re alone again, while the doctor leaves to fetch Buck’s results. At this point Buck’s eyes have been bandaged---the white gauze is startling against his pale face. 

“How’re you holding up?” Bobby asks, rubbing up and down Buck’s tense back, trying to be a comforting presence. 

Buck sighs, his fingers coming up to graze at the bandage across his face. “I’m ok.” 

“Remember what I said? It’s ok not to be ok, Buck. And to answer your question from before? I’m always gonna’ be here for you, son. I _promise_.” he stresses. 

Buck swallows, hard, biting his lip. He wants to cry and just be held and pretend everything is going to be ok, but he can’t do it. Instead he shoves those emotions further down inside him until he feels like he might choke on a sob that’s desperate to come out. “Thanks Cap.” the words are strained, but it’s better than nothing, he tells himself. 

“Good news, fellas.” the doctor starts right upon reentry. “The blindness is temporary, and fortunately completely unrelated to the head injury, as I suspected. There was fiber glass in the insulation of the pillar which hit you and though the next couple of days won’t exactly be pain-free, by then you should regain some vision. 

“After that I’m going to need to get you fitted for a pair of special eyeglasses to help with the blurry vision for about two weeks, give or take a few days. It’ll help with the vertigo you’re going to be experiencing. But overall I say your condition is looking good. In two weeks your full unimpaired vision should be back to normal, Mr. Buckley, so long as you take it easy.” 

Buck feels like he can breathe again for the first time since he opened his eyes to pitch blackness, on that gurney back on the field. 

“Buck?” Bobby’s voice is close and he sounds concerned, and Buck wants to ask why until he realizes he’s shaking like a leaf. 

“S-sorry, I just...I thought I was never gonna---” he can’t even get the words out. His voice is thick with unshed tears. He clears his throat, “Is the team still---”

“They’re in the waiting area. I told you, we’re not going anywhere.” 

Buck nods, unable to speak.

After writing Buck a prescription and giving him some strict at home care instructions, the doctor tells Buck he’s not required to stay. 

“As long as you have someone at home to make sure you’re alright until your vision returns in a couple of days, you’re free to go. Deborah at the front desk will help make an appointment for you to remove the bandages and test your vision.” 

Bobby thanks the doctor for the both of them, since Buck hasn’t really made a peep since hearing the news that this is all just temporary. He rolls Buck out into the waiting room afterwards. “You ok?” 

Buck nods again but doesn’t say anything.

Bobby puts it down to the fact that they’ve had a long exhausting day and Buck is probably achy and tired, which is to be expected. Once they’re within sight of the others, the team gathers around, a jumbled mixture of hope and fear. Because Buck is not very forthcoming, Bobby takes it upon himself to explain to everyone that no, the blindness is not permanent, and no, no brain injury, just a scratch, and that he should be regaining full vision within two weeks, the doctor said. 

Eddie feels dizzy with relief, as do the others. For the last two hours they’d all been coming up with worse and worse alternate realities, while hoping and holding their breath for the best case scenario. And they got it. Temporary blindness, just for a couple of days, and then some blurry vision for two weeks. Eddie couldn’t have wished for anything better, so why does Buck look so downtrodden? 

Maddie’s at a work seminar out of town for the weekend, and so after some back and forth, with little participation from Buck himself, the 118 decide Eddie’s home is the best place for Buck to stay until his doctors appointment on Monday. Athena’s place is too big with too many sharp edges for Buck to roam about safely. Karen’s parents are visiting at the house right now, taking up their only guest bedroom, which means Hen’s place is out. Chimney is happy to take him in, since his place doesn’t have any stairs or complicated furniture. 

But ultimately, it’s Eddie’s place that wins, and that’s because a) Christopher automatically cheers Buck up when he’s not in good spirits, and b) Carla has heard the news from Eddie and is already planning to mother hen the hell out of him this weekend. 

By the time Eddie’s helping Buck into his truck Buck’s seemingly done a full one-eighty, hugging Hen, Chim and the Captain goodbye and making a couple of half-hearted jokes, his grin strained. 

Eddie drives in silence for a good five minutes before it unnerves him so much he has to pull the car over to the side of the road. “Do you wanna’ talk about it?” 

“I’m fin---” 

“Uh uh,” he tuts, “None of this ‘I’m fine’ shit, Buck. You’re the one who taught me it’s ok to have feelings, ya’ know. Today was a lot. I get if it’s taken it’s toll on you. You don’t have to pretend everything is ok.” 

The inside of the car is quiet, with only the sounds of the two men breathing, out of sync. Buck’s throat hurts and he’s so stiff with all of today’s built up tension there’s no fucking way he’s not going to be hurting tomorrow morning. All he wants to do is crawl into bed, maybe with someone’s arm wrapped around him, and just forget this whole day even came to fruition. 

“I thought everything was over today.” Buck finally says, a harsh whisper, after a pregnant pause. “I thought _that’s it_ , I’m blind, I can’t work with the 118 anymore, I can’t save people ever again, and worst of all, I lost you guys.” he swallows down a sob trying to bubble up in his throat and leans forward in his seat, both palms firmly planted on each knee. It’s getting hard to breathe. 

“Buck, you could never lose us. We’re family. We don’t have to work together to stay family.” 

Buck shakes his head vehemently. Has Eddie’s car always been so small? It feels like the walls are closing in around him. “You don’t get it. It starts small, you guys just, you get busy with work and with life, your own lives, and suddenly we never get together anymore, or we make plans but oh shit, you gotta’ go run into a burning building so plans are cancelled and rescheduled but we never actually meet up and soon enough, soon enough you guys move on without me!” He’s shaking again, and fuck, it’s hot, why is it so hot? 

“Buck---” Eddie tries. 

“That’s how things work, Eddie, and it almost happened today, _again_!” he shouts, his voice is trembling now too, cracking with every new word. He’s going to vomit or cry, any minute now. Those are his only two options now. 

Eddie starts, “’Again’?” he repeats, “What are you talking about?” 

Buck is definitely going to throw up all over the interior of Eddie’s new truck, he can feel something coming. He grips his knees tightly, the sweat of his palms seeping into the fabric of his sweatpants. “It happened after the stupid tsunami!” he yells, several octaves too high, because yelling is better than vomit. “My name was taped over and you had a new best friend and---” he tries his best to stop it, but finally the dam breaks and all that comes out of his mouth is a gut-wrenching sob. “I was so scared it was gonna’ happen again.” he cries. 

Eddie undoes his seat belt and practically climbs into Buck’s lap in order to engulf him, his arms going right around and behind him, bringing them close. He lets Buck cry himself out up against his shoulder, consoles him as best as he can, whispering sweet nothings in Spanish. “Mi amor, tu vas a estar bien, te lo prometo, yo nunca to voy a dejar, muñeco, lo juro. Nunca nunca nunca. Perdoname, por favor.” 

After what feels like an embarrassing lifetime later, Buck has cried as much as anyone person could, without dying of dehydration, at least. His bandages are soaked, Eddie’s shirt in the front is soaked, and Buck managed to give himself a giant headache with all the tears. He groans, “Sorry, I don’t know where that came from.” 

Eddie still has his arms around Buck, his chin lightly resting on top of Buck’s head. “No, you have nothing to be sorry for. I do. I never took the time to look at the situation from your perspective and I didn’t bother to even think about how badly you were _clearly_ hurting back then. Buck, I’m so _so_ sorry.” he mutters the words and presses them into Buck’s skull. “We---hell, _I_ could never replace you, Buck, never. You’re stuck with me, I’m sorry.” 

Buck gulps, “Yeah?” he asks, knowing he sounds too hopeful, too eager, too needy, but he can’t help himself. 

“Yeah, Buck.” he says, the words firm. Eddie would stay like this forever if he could, but he’s been precariously hovering over Buck, leaning all of his weight on his knees on either side of him, and the position is starting to wear at his thighs. 

Eventually, after another minute or two, maybe three, of holding onto each other, giving Buck more assurances and comfort and making sure he’s still got his seat belt secured around him, Eddie sits back down in the drivers seat and starts the engine again. 

Once they’re home Eddie carefully changes Buck’s bandages. His eyelids are pretty swollen and the area around his eyes is bruised purple, though all of it is expected, the doctor told them. He’s as gentle as can be, but Buck still winces and hisses throughout the whole process. “Sorry, I know it hurts.” he apologizes guiltily. 

“Not your fault.” Buck dismisses, sighing when the bandages are properly wrapped around his skull. He took a couple of the prescribed pills for the pain on the car ride over, per Eddie’s insistence, but they’ve yet to take any effect. 

“Where’s Christopher?” he asks, realizing it’s way too quiet in the house. 

“School. It’s only two o’clock. Carla’s picking him up today.” 

Two o’clock. “ _PM_?” Buck asks, shocked. He’s absolutely shot, just done for the day, and it’s only two in the afternoon? God. 

Eddie chuckles, patting Buck on the back. “Wanna’ take a nap?” 

Buck shakes his head, it’s too early for a nap---not to mention he’s not a kid anymore, he doesn’t _do_ naps. “Laying down sounds good, but I’m not sleepy.” he lies. “Can we watch a movie or something?” he inwardly rolls his eyes. “Or, listen to a movie, I guess.” 

Eddie’s glad Buck can’t see him rolls his eyes at the stubborn man’s choice to stay up. “C’mon then, up we go.” he leads Buck to his room and makes sure he’s comfortable on the bed before turning on the television. The guest room doesn’t have a t.v. and the couch on the living room isn’t a comfortable spot to decide to knock out---which Eddie knows is bound to happen---he gives Buck til maybe after the opening credits of whatever movie he picks. 

They end up putting on an old film and Buck lasts a whole five minutes more than Eddie had figured, before he can hear the faint sound of Buck’s snoring. Eddie stares at his slumbering best friend, sleeping on his bed, not five inches apart from him, and feels what he can only describe as a yearning. 

A yearning to pull him close and make sure for the millionth time, that he’s ok, he’s whole and alive and everything is going to be just fine. But it’s more than that. It’s a yearning to bare his soul and tell him everything. It’s scary. 

“It’s creepy when you stare.” 

Eddie jumps. “Dude, shit, don’t _do_ that!” he holds a hand up to his chest and shakes his head, trying to dispel the jitters away. “And how the hell’d you know I was even looking at you, anyway?” 

Buck smiles, a small smile, but it’s genuine, for the first time, since the incident. “My Eddie senses were tingling.” 

Eddie laughs, “Eddie senses?” 

“Yup.” 

Eddie scoffs, still grinning. “Ok, so tell me, what do you sense from me right now, smart ass?” 

Buck turns over, so that he’s facing in his direction and sits up a little on the mound of pillows Eddie brought over from the other room. “I’m sensing....” Buck leans forward, carefully, just a little, inch by inch, so that he’s closer and closer and closer, and suddenly their foreheads are touching and Eddie’s breath catches in his throat. 

Is this really happening? Eddie doesn’t move or make a sound, but he’s so damn sure Buck must be able to hear his heart beating madly in his chest. 

“...that you wanna’ make a grilled cheese sandwich.” Buck finishes, in a hushed voice, a tiny smirk on his face. 

Though Eddie is pretty sure he nearly just now had an infarction, it is absolutely worth it, if it means Buck is his usual smiling self again. “You’re an ass.” he laughs, breathless. “Lay down, I’m gonna go make you your grilled cheese, you big baby.” 

“And cut it into triangles?” Buck asks, hopeful. 

Even without those baby blues present to do the puppy eye thing Buck is so good at, he’s got Eddie wrapped around his index finger. “Yes, jodon querido, right away.” 

Christopher is initially worried, seeing Buck with stitches and bandages, but after they explain that he’ll be right as rain in a couple of weeks, Christopher switches gears to excited at the prospect of having his favorite person over for a weekend sleepover. 

Buck feels bad, knowing he’s gonna’ end up squashing all of the kids’ excitement for the fun they normally have. He’s only really allowed to get up off of bed, per the doctors orders, to use the restroom, so he’s bed bound. Christopher, however, doesn’t seem to mind it one bit. He curls up around Buck the first night and reads to him Charlotte’s Web. “It’s my favorite.” he says, “Maybe it’ll make you feel better?” 

And it does. Not the book, but laying there in bed, wrapped up in a handmade quilt Hen brought over earlier in the day, listening to Christopher read a story just for him. Funny enough, Christopher ends up falling asleep mid-word, his little head resting on Buck’s side, before Buck himself can succumb to sleep. 

“You gotta’ be honest with me, Eddie.” Buck whispers, so as not to wake the eight year old beside him. 

Eddie, who’s on the bed on Christopher’s other side looks up from candy crush on his cell phone like a deer in headlights. “W-what?” 

“Someone dropped Christopher off in a basket on your doorstep, right? He’s way too awesome to be yours.” 

Eddie huffs, playing up the indignance for show. “I will have you know, Christopher got all of his awesome genes from _my_ side of the family, so you have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

Buck laughs, soft. “Hey, um, thanks, for today, I mean. I know I wasn’t exactly easy to handle.” 

“Buck, when have you ever been easy to handle?” Eddie stretches his arm across the bed, over his son, and rests his hand over Buck’s. “It’s one of the many reasons why I love you so much.” he didn’t mean to say that, not out loud, not like this, not right now, but the words have come out of his mouth and somehow, the world is still spinning. 

It’s hard to read Buck’s expression when half of his face is covered in bandages. “Um, I mean, do you mean---sorry, I can’t see your face so I can’t tell if you’re being serious right now, like, do you mean you _love_ love me, or am I totally imagining the tone of this conversation?” his cheeks are bright as can be. 

Eddie decides to stop pussyfooting around the subject and just bite the bullet already. “I love you, Buck. I _love_ love you. I’ve loved you for months now. I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean to confess like this, especially not when you’re injured and laid up in my bed with my kid using you as a pillow. God, what am I doing? I’m sorry, I’m gonna’ go sleep on the couch, I---” 

“Woah, hey, relax. Breathe.” Buck grabs onto the hand Eddie tries to pull away in retreat. “I um,” he squeezes the hand in his, “I love you too. I’ve known for a while, I just, I didn’t know how you’d react and I didn’t wanna’ risk what we do have now.” 

“You do?” Eddie’s heart is bursting. “Like, _love_ love?” 

Buck nods, smiling. “Big time.” 

“All I want to do right now is kiss your face.” Eddie looks down at the boy smooshed between their two bodies and sighs. “I have really shit timing, huh?” 

Buck grins, cheeks still red, and clears his throat unanimously. “Unlucky. Guess you’re gonna hafta’ wait til I’m not being used as a human pillow.” he settles into the bed and says, “Goodnight.” and then, just because he can: “Love you.” 

Eddie can’t wipe the stupid smile off his own face, his heart skipping a beat when he responds, quietly, into the now dark room. “Goodnight, I love you Buck.” 

Buck spends the next two days sleeping the majority of the time, the combination of drugs he was prescribed at the hospital, usually putting him to bed about an hour after he’s dosed. 

Between cuddling in bed with Christopher, watching morning cartoons, being half asleep throughout the day, and the well-meaning, but frequent, visits from Cap, the team, and Athena---plus a very long Skype call with Maddie, who needed to see that her brother was still alive and (relatively) well---Buck barely has the time or energy at night to lazily make out with his boyfriend. 

_Boyfriend_. 

Both he and Eddie agreed not to say anything to anyone just yet. At least until they were past this whole dilemma and Buck was back to work. Neither of them are too sure of how or when to tell Christopher the news; there’s a lot of ground to cover there, and they’re wary of stepping onto a landmine. 

Monday rolls around faster than Buck had been expecting and it’s time for the bandages to come off for good. The glasses he’s going to need to wear for the next two weeks have been ordered and are waiting for them in the ophthalmologist wing in the same hospital two floors up from where they’ll be today. 

Everyone is there, Cap, Athena, Maddie, Hen, Chimney, and of course, Eddie. There’s a very very slight chance, the doctor had told him, that his vision might still not have returned, that it might take another day for the swelling to go down completely. Buck is a little scared that that’s what might happen when the bandages are removed. That he’ll blink and blink into a room full of his family and won’t see a single one there, that everything will be pitch black. 

Eddie holds his hand as they cut the bandage off and start unwrapping it from around his head. Buck squeezes nervously, afraid to open his eyes once his eyes are no longer covered. 

“Open your eyes. We’re right here.” Eddie squeezes back. 

It hurts at first, to blink and flutter his eyelashes---his eyelids feel heavier than ever before---but after a few seconds he realizes that he can see colors again. Everything and everyone around him is a blur of color, and it’s _amazing_. 

Buck looks at the blurry figure beside him, the one holding his hand, and gently pulls Eddie closer, his other hand tracing the outline of his blurry face, Buck’s fingers traveling across a hard jawline, before leaning in to kiss the lips on said face, with feeling. When he pulls back, Buck is tomato red, having realized in his euphoria what he just did, in front of _everyone_. 

“Well. It’s about damn time.” Chimney pipes up. 

Athena grins, “You two finally got your heads out of your asses, huh?” 

Buck still can’t see them very clearly, just blobs, really; wonderful colorful blobs. But he can picture Athena’s smile and it makes him feel such a rush of relief he’s dizzy with it. “Yeah, I guess so.” he replies, with what is probably a pretty dumb love struck look on his face. 

Especially when Eddie leans in to kiss him again, soft and a little breathless. 

Buck’s always had good vision, and so he’s never really had to consider what he would look like with glasses. Specifically a pair of extra thick black rimmed glasses--they’re heavy and clunky and awkward on his face. Buck cannot wait to be _rid_ of them. 

Eddie feels the exact opposite way. “Buck you look like a hot librarian.” he insists. 

Buck nearly chokes on his coffee. “Oh my god, shaddup.” he laughs. 

  
“No, really,” Eddie gives him a hungry look from across the kitchen table. “Those glasses are really doing it for---” the sound of his son up and about, makes Eddie pause when he realizes the kid’s about to enter the room. 

“You look cool!” Christopher assures him, making his way into the kitchen and letting his dad help him into a chair at the table. 

Buck’s grin turns to something soft when it’s directed at the eight year old. “Oh yeah?" 

Christopher nods eagerly. "Like me!"

Buck leans over and playfully ruffles his hair. "A hundred percent."

Eddie watches his boys with overwhelming fondness. By God, does he loves them.

**Author's Note:**

> thanku for reading <3 
> 
> on tumblr as dateleggy :)


End file.
